


Life After

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	1. Escape

他用了四个月完全康复，两个月是在医院里。真的，他从没真以为能在和伏地魔的决战后活下来，但恢复意识后一周——感激个狗屁——他就准备掐死他的主治巫医。

他的生命成了无止境的禁令，他几乎愿意为了二十四个小时不被打扰的孤独付出任何代价。

在他能独立走动的第一分钟，他走了，在Remus和Snape的帮助下逃出圣芒戈，毫无留恋的离开巫师世界。他不知道Ron和Hermione在哪儿，坦白说，他不关心。他只想没人打扰他。

他正要幻影显形的时候，Snape拦住他，枯瘦的手轻碰他的手臂。

“教授？”

魔药大师看起来非常不安，Harry不能怪他。确切说是直到他说话，然后Harry短暂的一丝同情烟消云散。

“Potter，我只是想你知道……不是你的错。如果他在这儿，他会告诉你——”

“对。”Harry粗鲁的打断他的前任教师。“事情是……他不在这儿，不是吗？”

闭上眼睛，Harry想象他的目的地，把活下来的男孩丢在了巫师世界泥泞的马路边。


	2. Home Fires

格里莫广场十二号和Harry记忆中一样阴森，但当他到达的时候，Dobby已经到了，像将军对待新兵一样把抱怨的Kreacher命令得团团转。

“Harry Potter先生，阁下！”他喊道，看到Harry惊奇的表情。“我真的非常高兴见到你，阁下。”

Malfoy的前仆人撞撞Black奴隶的肚子，得到一串相当可疑的问候。

Harry不在乎。在伏地魔超越一切的邪恶之后，他看穿了Kreacher的怨恨：对家族和一个老疯女人盲目的崇拜。

说道……

“混血杂种！你做了坏事还敢回来？黑魔王应该抽出你的肠子，不值得为杀死你使用魔法！你舔他的靴子都不配，你这肮脏的麻瓜贱——！”

“安静。”

Harry没有呐喊。他甚至没用正确的咒语。当，令她极度惊恐的，Black夫人的嘴自动闭上，他走上前，笔直盯着画像惊惶的眼睛。

“你闭上嘴，否则我就把你烧了，”他平静的说，看着颜料瞳孔扩大。“现在这是我的家，我不会接受任何坚持打扰我的人或东西。”

第一次，傲慢的脸上出现恐惧，Harry的嘴唇满面浮现嘲讽的微笑。

“我很高兴我们达成了共识，”他告诉她，然后转身，发现Kreacher突然紧张起来，带着模糊的尊重看着他。

他想到了一个曾经会让他惊骇的主意，而现在只会带起一丝邪恶的满足。

“你还是把Black夫人当作你的女主人，是吗，Kreacher？”他问，语气温和。

家养小精灵犹豫的点点头，Harry的笑容变得几乎是幸福的。

“好，那么，”他说。“我让你负责维持她的好态度。要是我听到她说一个无礼的字，要是Dobby报告她捣乱，或者，要是她在你的听力范围内说了任何侮辱麻瓜，麻瓜种或是半血统的话，你就毁了这幅肖像。”

当Harry一瘸一拐上楼回房的时候，背后是死一般的寂静。门在他身后关上，只剩他和他的鬼魂。

他父母……Cedric……Sirius……Dumbledore……Neville……

但他的目光扫视阴暗的房间，只能看到一袭黑袍与金发，永远的落入虚无。

“上帝，Malfoy，我真的很抱歉。”


	3. Morning in the Garden of Black

Harry很快发现显然有某种动物住在花园里。Molly两年前种下的番茄上有清晰的齿痕，异常隆起的土堆和犁沟也充分显示那种动物喜欢挖掘。

但是Harry不肯定他不请自来的客人是什么，直到有天上午他溜达进厨房，发现后门开着，Dobby正在安抚某个看不到的同伴。

“Dobby把水放在这儿了。别担心，小家伙，我不会碰你。”

Harry扬起嘴角，他隔着门框窥视是谁啃了他的蔬菜，惊奇的发现一只苗条，有点脏兮兮的雪貂在小心的舔着爪子。

Dobby精心烹制的苹果饼放在Black家族精美的瓷器里。旁边是一个盛满水的水晶碗，在阳光下闪闪发光。

Harry大笑起来，吓到了他的家养小精灵和毛绒绒的客人。Dobby大大的眼睛担心的看着他。

“Harry Potter不生气？”

“不，Dobby，当然不生气。”跪下来，他对雪貂伸出手，后者好奇的嗅嗅他的方向，然后继续清理胡须。“它有名字吗？”

Dobby的大脑门皱起来。

“他没说，Harry Potter，阁下。Harry Potter可以问，”他怀疑的补充，而Harry再次大笑起来。

这头雪貂是个可爱的小东西，苗条瘦长，但是（番茄等等）显然吃得不错。洗去脏污，它可能是白色的，就像云彩一样松软。

似乎感觉到Harry的评估，它抬起头，明亮灰色的眼睛盯着他。

“这是雪貂通常的眼睛颜色吗，Dobby？”Harry问。

“Dobby不知道，Harry Potter，阁下。Harry Potter想要Dobby去查吗？”

“不。”Harry和雪貂对视着，眼一眨不眨。“我只是好奇。你尽可以留下，”他告诉它。“但是别惹麻烦。是Dobby要收拾。”

“Harry Potter，阁下？”

“嗯？”

“是Kreacher照顾花园，阁下。Kreacher的前女主人很喜欢花园。”

Harry和Dobby对视而笑。

“好，要是如此……呃，雪貂？”

长长的尖鼻子仰起。雪貂看着他，饶有兴趣的挥动尾巴。

Harry挥手示意整片他的花园。

“归你了。”


	4. Living the now

他记得另一次生命，有时候；那时他站得笔直，手里握着全宇宙的力量。在他的梦里，他用两条腿走路，用隆隆声说话，就像住在他窝对面那个大土堆里的高个人类。

但是那些画面很短暂，他现有的敏锐嗅觉和尖锐的声音很不赖，所以他允许那些令人不安的思绪去得就像来一样迅速。

爬出他浅浅的洞口，他头枕着爪子，观察也住在人窝里面的两个小两足动物在他的领土上动来动去，浇灌茂盛的草木，填充他的洞穴。

他不介意，他可以再挖。尽管有人类，他喜欢这个地方。空气和水是新鲜的，柔软的土壤完美适合挖掘，追逐更是好，足够的老鼠和鼹鼠，还有各种小虫，手边（爪边）也有很多可食用的蔬菜。

也没有敌人。他是这个小小生物链里的最顶层。他处于有利位置，他知道，只要那个人类允许，他会留下……

打个哈欠，他从头到尾巴尖的伸个懒腰，静静的走入阳光中。两个非人类抬头注意到他出现了，其中一个对他作个凶狠的手势，但另一个立刻说话，并且摇摇头。

他对他们笑了，露出一排白皙尖利的牙齿，然后躺到他最喜欢的午睡地点。他没有对于未知未来的计划……他只知道现在。但这对一只小雪貂来说，就够了。


	5. Staying Warm

自从邓不利多死后——这成了对伏地魔战争的真正起点——Harry就在日出前起床。他二十一年生命的最近四年里，他毫无例外的在五点起床，他的生物钟就像黎明一样可靠。

他决定，现在，要自己打破这个习惯。他拒绝让黑魔王的魔爪破坏他生活的任何方面，这项也不例外。

因此，当他的生物钟在一个寒冷的秋日清晨发作的时候，他不理会，翻身趴睡在床上，缩在温暖的毯子下面。他正要重新进入梦乡的时候，某个奇怪的声音引起了他注意。

当Harry结束他的少年生涯时，他的自卫本能级数的提升，他也学会了注意任何异乎寻常的事情，无论多微小。猛然坐起身，他紧张的盯着床对面的法式玻璃拼花门。

在他回到十二号的三个月里，他换了三次房间才定下这间套房。他最终的决定是位于二楼后侧一套宽敞的房间，还有阳台可以俯瞰花园。

在Harry观察的时候，所说的阳台大双门咯吱咯吱打开，这动作伴随了更多应该是抓挠的噪声。黑色眉毛思索的皱在一起。

Harry一直关闭着房子壁炉跟飞路网的连接，还有，在一周差不多每天早上有一百封信倾泻在他的早餐桌上后，他防御了房子同样阻止了信鸟的入侵。

他不知道Hedwig是怎么找到路进出。他问她，在施必须的咒语之前，新添的保护会不会妨碍她的飞行习惯。她用他有史以来在任何生物，不管是人类还是猫头鹰，脸上见过的最蔑视的眼神看着他，所以显然，在某些稀有的情况下防御是可以被绕过的。

他想知道Hermione会不会发现怎么办到。要是有任何他的朋友能够，就一定是她。

Harry叹口气。他没法接着睡觉，所以也许最好去看看是谁想找他。滑出他温暖的被子，他单脚跳着，非常有创意的咒骂冰冷的木头和地上三三两两的垫子，一把扯开玻璃门。

令他惊奇的，没有猫头鹰栖息在阳台栏杆上。他环顾四周，想知道见鬼的到底怎么回事。然后某个东西咬了他左脚小脚趾。用力的。

“见鬼！怎么回事！很痛，你这个小混蛋！”

来自花园的白色雪貂疯狂的在阳台的瓷砖地上尖叫奔跑了两圈，然后突然停在他面前，看起来对自己很满意。他低头瞪着他，揉揉疼痛的脚趾。

“真的有必要吗？”他质问。

它发出一声嗤笑的声音，然后从他腿间冲进房间。

“哦－不，我明白怎么回事了。要是你觉得我会让你……等等。”

Harry看着阳台……看到攀附在十二号砖墙上密密的常青藤……看着地面，一定有五米多高……

……回头看着雪貂，它正坐在壁炉前，尖尖脸上带着期待的表情。

“你是告诉我你是沿着见鬼的爬藤上来的？”

雪貂发出一声类似厌恶的哼声，然后回头专心盯着壁炉。

“哦，好。多事的混蛋，就是你。”关上门，他对精心布置的木柴挥挥手。“火焰熊熊。”

火光立刻跳跃起来。双手抱胸，他打量他不请自来的客人。

“现在满意了？”

雪貂傲慢的吸吸气，仿佛在说明服务还不够尽善尽美，Harry哈的大笑一声。

“上帝……你不止一点的让我想起了Malfoy！”绿眼睛眯了起来。“长得也有点像他，蹲的姿势，四年级的时候。需要洗个澡，但是。Malfoy宁死也不会让他漂亮的纯血长毛沾满泥巴。”

非常高贵的，雪貂转身背——即使是脏兮兮的——对着Harry，在壁炉前有500年历史的华丽波斯地毯上伸展凯，沐浴着火焰散发的热度。Harry微笑起来，摇摇头。

“至少我知道该怎么叫你了。”他打个大哈欠，活动活动下巴。“我要回床上去，现在兴奋还太早。”

爬回被子下面就像高潮一样有种肉体的满足。随着火焰的温暖逐渐把他拉回梦乡，他的战栗的慢慢停止。

过了一会儿——但有多久没法肯定——他脚步传来一声闷响，然后床在某个轻微的重量下动了动。张开一只眼，Harry发现他的不速之客在几英寸外蜷成一个球，鼻子埋在尾巴下面。

这东西长得真的很像雪貂Malfoy。要不是Harry知道那个金发的成为凤凰社间谍的食死徒几个月前就已经躺在坟墓里的话，他几乎要肯定这个在他身边呼吸平稳的生物是个未注册的阿尼玛格斯。就像是Malfoy开了个玩笑……而且也成功了。

有一刻，他允许自己产生希望。一刻之后，他无情的碾碎了这情绪。

“晚安，Malfoy，”他低声对熟睡的雪貂说，然后翻个身，紧紧闭上眼以忍住危险的湿意。

没人会比Harry Potter更了解Draco Malfoy死得有多彻底。毕竟……是他本人的咒语杀死了他。


	6. Unforeseen Visitors

“Harry Potter，阁下？”

“唔？什么事，Dobby？”

Harry的目光继续紧锁在泰晤士报上。他喜欢知道在‘真实世界’发生了什么事，每天早上都会出门到两条街外的报亭去买一份伦敦了不起的报纸，享受短短的路程，即使大部分日子都是阴天。

偶然，令Dobby失望的，他会带回一条新鲜的法式长棍面包或是一袋蛋糕。唔，Fournier的蛋糕美味无比，这是唯一证据显示——至少就Harry所知——上帝一定存在于某处。

“Harry Potter有客人，先生。Harry Potter想要Dobby让他们进来吗？”

现在这可是重点。即使Malfoy（正在桌子另一头的垫子上肢解一只肥老鼠）和Hedwig（在她的栖木上做着同样的事）都屈尊抬头关注。

“取决于，”Harry慢慢说。“到底是谁在外面？”

“Ronald Weasley先生和Her-my-oh-nee小姐，Harry Potter，阁下。”

把茶杯放到桌上，Harry靠回椅子，依然孩子气的脸上露出疑惑的表情。

“一定是Remus不肯等我了。”他瞥一眼他非人类的同伴。“我们该让他们进来吗？”

Hedwig不理睬Harry，继续专心撕扯她的早餐，但Malfoy给了他一个冷漠傲慢的眼神，才继续撕咬脚边的啮齿动物。

Harry笑到眼泪都涌了出来。

“哦，见鬼……看来我们现在是两票对一票的反对。你呢，Dobby？愿意投票吗？”

Dobby严肃的考虑这个问题。

“Dobby只希望让Harry Potter高兴，”家养小精灵终于说。“但Dobby觉得Harry Potter的朋友非常担心。要是Harry Potter跟他们谈谈，也许……？”

笑容还逗留在嘴角，Harry点点头。

“你是对的，我想。迟早要做……也许就是现在。”

Dobby慌慌张张的走了,不到一分钟后，新的声音和脚步声侵入了Harry的避难所。Malfoy好奇的仰起头，古怪的眼睛注视着Harry。

“你乖乖的一个小时就行，”他告诉雪貂。“他们很快就走了。”

“Harry James Potter！你以为你能躲多——哦，老天爷，那是什么？”

兴高采烈的，Harry的目光从Ron（震惊的）和Hermione（惊骇的），移到Malfoy（绝对厌恶的）。

“哈罗，Mione……Ron。进来坐下。”

Harry指着和他自己椅子一样的五把空椅子，但他的客人显然愣住了。他们带着厌恶的迷恋盯着雪貂和它可怕的早餐，蹲在Harry橡木餐桌的另一头。

“呃，Harry，老兄？”Ron的声音慢慢减弱。

“是，Ron？”

“那是……呃。是头雪貂？”

Harry艰难的想要保持克制。事实上，他要输了。脸贴到面前的硬木桌面上，他畅快的歇斯底里的大笑起来，直笑到胸口发痛。

“应该……应该看看你们……的表情，”他上气不接下气的说，拼命呼吸。

平静下来，他没有抬头，只是对坐在他对面的毛绒绒的掠夺者挥挥手。

“Ron Weasley和Hermione Granger……见见Malfoy。”


	7. Ferrets-eye View

这个窝里来了陌生人类。Mal-foy一点也不高兴。

他还不能肯定他是怎么，几个日头过去了，知道要在天气冷到受不了的时候进入那个人的窝……他就是做了。从那时起，他管理这个地方。他也拥有那个筑窝在这里的黑毛人类的全部注意力。

Mal-foy不喜欢分享以上任何一项。

不满的叹息一声，他兜了几个圈，最后钻进这屋里到处都有的一个古怪小包里。这儿又黑又暖和，地上也软软的很舒服。他下巴搁在前腿上，悠闲的听着人类们说话。

窝里的热源噼里啪啦的作响，Mal-foy的眼皮就像四肢一样受到重力的驱使而缓缓落下。无韵律的声音起起伏伏，在他的意识里漂进漂出。胡须兴奋的动了动。有些不对……

在酣睡的边缘，Mal-foy的眼睛猛然睁开，意识到要是专心，他能听懂人类们在说什么。

“Harry……你什么时候回来的？你是必要的。”

“魔法部不需要我，Hermione。哦，他们想要我，对。我相信有伏地魔的克星替他们说话会让他们日子过得容易些。但我不能相信他们会屈尊利用你们来找我。”

“老兄，不是那样。真的，只是……我没有。我想看到你在周围会让人们感觉好些，就像更有信心。你知道？”

“是，Ron，我知道。”

Mal-foy的人类听起来很不高兴。Mal-foy背上的毛竖了起来。喉咙里发出低沉的咆哮。

“我想你们最好走，”他的人类告诉另外两个，声音就像垂死之人冰冷的呼吸。“通知斯克林杰，我不是条可以拴在脚边的狗。”

“Harry……”

“走，Hermione，请你。”

他的人类累了！为什么她不肯放过他？

“你会……你会给我们寄信？”

“我会尽快让Hedwig送信，我保证。我送你们出去，好吗？顺便说一句，Ron，你可以告诉Remus他有些解释要作。”

终于，他们走了。Mal-foy从他舒适的藏身地溜出来，嗅嗅外人留下的讨厌气味。他精巧的鼻子厌恶的皱起来。

气味有种奇怪的熟悉感，但完全是讨厌的。它激起他体内的敌意和占有欲，所以当他的人类突然回来，Mal-foy冲过去磨蹭每一处他能碰到的地方。

它发出惊讶的声音然后低下身，伸出一只形状古怪的爪子。Mal-foy立刻把耳朵和下巴贴过去要求抚摸和抓痒。他的人类顺从的照办了。

“哦，事情肯定不太妙，”它说。“我把Hermione弄哭了……一日开头难啊。为什么他们就一定要来呢？我的怨恨脾气不是冲着他们的。我简直要杀了Remus！要么也许我该怪到斯克林杰头上。那才是应该的。”

Mal-foy安慰的咕噜咕噜，磨蹭着他人类的前腿，提醒懒惰的爪子继续抚摸。它大大的眼睛落到他身上，人类发出尖锐的吠声。

“你让整个折磨都值得了，你知道。就算我活到两百岁也忘不了Hermione Granger走进来看到你在咬老鼠时候的表情。”

摇摇头，他的人类最后摸了他一下，然后站起身。

“看来我有些信要写。来吗，Malfoy？”

Mal-foy。他意识到，在某种程度上，那个Mal-foy就是他。那两个音节加起来属于他。他想知道他的人类是怎么知道的，但这想法不重要，也很快被另一些，更紧迫的事情打消了。

他的人类走开了，他一路小跑追在后面，希望它能赶快在某处坐下，给他一个温暖的地方安置。他尤其喜欢它躺在它睡觉的地方，他就能爬上去或者趴在他的温暖旁边，呼吸它舒适的气息。

Mal-foy的人类闻起来总是很好，它的爪子也很温柔。他很高兴它是他的而不是别人的。

有一刻，一幅奇怪的画面出现了。Mal-foy没有理会。要是那些人会傻到回来，好吧……他一定会咬它们。


	8. Corpus Absentis

“你什么意思，他们从没发现他的尸体？！”

颤抖的手焦躁的抓住凌乱的头发，Harry Potter就像被困住的黑豹一样在Hogwarts的校长办公室里来回踱步。

修长的手指握在一起，Severus Snape带着天生的警惕——但他永远不会承认——还有一丝同情观察着他。

Potter总是这样，把自己逼到尽头然后慢慢爆发，但造成伤害不大。等他自己平静比试图跟他讲道理强，尤其是Lupin还没到。

“我的意思说的很清楚，Potter。Lucius Malfoy，或者正如你丢给我们清理的，他的碎片，都在原处。而他的儿子，有大量血迹和一些破烂衣服，但其余一无所有。”

似乎他的腿再也撑不住他，Potter坐下。幸好他附近有把椅子，否则Severus相信男孩会摔到地上。

“我看到他，”Potter的声音在颤抖。“我看着他倒下。就像六年级时……一样该死的咒语。当它击中……他的血……耶稣基督！”

黑色雅致的眉毛抬到Severus的发迹下边。

“语言，Potter先生。我不再是你的教师，为此我每天感激任何选择倾听的神明，但我相信所有人类都应对彼此秉持礼貌的假象，至少。”

“对不起，先生。”Potter茫然的扫视房间里一件件的物品。嘶哑的声音刺激着Severus的耳朵。“Remus……Remus有没有……闻出……任何东西？”

“就我所知没有……不过说起来他也没想到有必要从狼的角度调查气味。你也许该自己问他。他应该来了……十分钟前就该到了。”

“而我来了，Severus，”门口传来安静的声音，Harry抬头看到Remus Lupin走进来。“六年级的格兰芬多和斯莱特林的课拖了点时间。”

狼人看起来比几年来强多了。黑眼圈没有了，瘦削的身体上多了一些肌肉，以及第一次，他的袍子是新的，即使不说是光鲜，至少也不比一个每天教授一群精力旺盛的孩子如可对抗黑麻烦的人要差。

对于Harry，他似乎成了这个变幻莫测的世界中的宁静堡垒。盯着这个几年来担任父亲，教师，朋友和兄长角色的男人，Harry等着他让事情再次正确起来……即使他知道不可能。

Remus看了一眼Harry，拉把椅子坐到黑发的年轻人身边。

“上帝，Severus，我说我们需要告诉他，而不是用力敲他的脑袋。”

“不……不，Remus，”Harry对关切的狼人伸出手。“他没有别的办法说，我是说，”他的声音徘徊在歇斯底里的狂笑和疯狂的边缘。“你该怎么告诉一个人他们的……基本来说，他们所关心的人的坟墓被洗劫了！然后是做这事的杂种为什么想要……想要……”

跳起来，Harry往窗口走了几步，然后停下，视线从Remus移到Severus又回来。

“我没法……想不明白。不能留下。对不起……Remus，教授。一定……一定得走。”

幻影显形的声音回响在房间里，沉默维持了好几秒。

“他不该能做到，”Remus最后评论。

“是……但Potter什么时候循规蹈矩了？或是规矩不自觉为他让路，就此而言？我一通知他……那件不幸的事，这儿的魔法力量就增长凌乱，我甚至能感到它就贴着我的皮肤。”

Remus叹口气。

“Harry的反应总是很夸张。你比谁都明白。他是……非常沮丧。”

Severus哼了一声。

“你是保守的大师，Lupin。整个城堡可能都认出了Potter的‘反应’。”

不安的平静扩散在他们之间。

“你觉得我们做得对吗，告诉他？”

“别怀疑。即使不为别的，这可能能把他从自我放逐中拉出来。即使Weasley和Granger都没法把他从洞里拖出来。”

“我知道，”Remus悲哀的说。“他们第一次去后，他给我送来的猫头鹰基本等同于吼叫信。”

“嗯，无耻。”

悲哀褪出了Remus深灰色的眼睛，他观察着校长，眼底出现一丝闪光。

Severus似乎就该坐在那椅子上，在那桌子后面。无论Albus正在经历什么新冒险，无论他在宇宙中的何处，Remus深信他一定正在为了他两个最不相似的孩子和平相处而得意大笑，即使他们做得有点晚。实际上，这些日子他的肖像一直带着满意的微笑。

狼人的思绪回到Harry，他想知道邓不利多会对活下来的男孩现在的行为说些什么。

Remus暗自怀疑那狡猾的老巫师会告诉他们别再插手，Harry赢得了足够的权利做他自己想做的事……然后转身用一大堆新任务轰炸救世主，当然，他会坚持只有Harry适合，除非那男孩照办他绝不停止。

啊，Albus，永恒完美的操纵者。

“但至少那是Harry会出来，而不是和两个疯狂的家养小精灵，一只态度足以匹敌三个黑巫师的猫头鹰，以及一只出奇傲慢的雪貂一起关在Black家族的恐怖屋里。”他低声嘟哝，自言自语。

“你在说什么，Lupin？猫头鹰？家养小精灵？”

Remus被Severus嘲讽的语气吓了一跳。

“我没提过Harry的动物园？”

眉毛再次派上用场。

“哦，好，他有Dobby……还有Kreacher，如果你算他，我不算。然后是Hedwig，但你已经知道了。不过最近，他从某处得到了一只雪貂，白色的——白化病，我猜——有种邪恶的气质。上次我去喝茶的时候，他等着Harry一离开房间就差点咬穿我的脚踝！”

Snape露出思索的表情，似乎被雪貂的古怪行为逗乐了。

“白化病，嗯？真奇怪。你说他从哪儿找到它的？”

“我不知道，但我想他回去的时候它住在12号的花园里。”

“哦。”推后椅子，Snape站起来，黑色长袍波浪般飘浮在他身后，走向窗口。“这周六我们去探险，Lupin。清理你的计划……确保你的嗅觉处于最佳状态。”

“而我们这次是要去哪儿呢，Severus？就我所知，我们上次约会包括了一间受诅咒的厕所，一张闹鬼的床和几件被下了咒的厨房器具。”

Snape假笑。

“永远别说我没带你去有趣的地方。这个应该是很有意义。我有种冲动要拜访Malfoy庄园。”

Remus倒抽一口冷气。

“看在上帝份上，Severus……为什么？！”

“Potter问了我一个奇怪的问题，之前。我坦白自己对此也有些好奇。他想知道你在Malfoy的死亡地点有没有感觉到任何不合常理的东西。”

Remus吃了一惊。这不是他曾被要求做的是……主要是太害怕他的狼会明白它的优势，从而利用它们。

“我没有，”他说，“但我也没有特别注意。”

“那正是我告诉他的，好……也许你这个周末该注意。”

Remus翻翻眼睛。

“应校长的要求，那就如此。现在如果你不介意，我有个禁闭要看顾。”

“哦？”

只有Severus，Remus想，才能在一个单音节里加入无数的疑问。

“是，是六年级的格兰芬多。是，他们捉弄了一个斯莱特林。不，他们不会清扫魁地奇更衣室。他们被禁止想到这个词，直到下星期。”

Severus的唇边有一丝若有若无的微笑。就像Albus Dumbledor优待他亲爱的格兰芬多，Severus Snape照顾他的斯莱特林。

“我猜是Granger抓到他们的？”

“是。”

今年是Hermione Granger担任魔药教授的第一年……也是斯莱特林的院长。Remus不确定是出于她对追踪的聪明或是循循善诱的恐怖。

“精彩。Granger小姐是个……杰出的继任者。”

确实是高度的评价，尤其是来自Severus Snape，他曾当面叫Hermione万事通好好小姐。但那时，Severus从来不可预料。这正是Remus最享受的这个男人的特质之一，特别是在把他逼疯的时候。

很艰难，Remus沉思，在你是Hogwarts的教授而你的爱人是这个学校最高指导者的时候维持一段还算健康的关系。甚至比你是格兰芬多院长而你的爱人是终极斯莱特林更艰难。

但是，他想，当Severus站到他面前，黑色的眼睛令人愉悦的要求着，以傲慢迷人的方式侧着头，有些事情是值得任何麻烦的。

作者注：原著并未说明Remus的眼睛颜色（就我记忆），所以我给了他深灰色。这合适……至少对我而言。


	9. In Memoriam

在Harry的七年级，也就是Hogwarts最后一年之后，一个潮湿的夏夜，Draco Malfoy出现在格里莫广场12号的门口，要求避难，抱着昏迷受伤的Pansy Parkison。

凤凰社——经过冗长的商议——由Pomfrey夫人扯开Shacklebolt和Moody，痛斥他们眼看着一个年轻姑娘失血致死，给他们进去。

接下来的三个小时，Malfoy一动不动的静坐在12号的前厅里，几个凤凰社成员（包括两个憎恶的红发）监视着他。当他被告知Pansy活下来了后，他静静的谢过Pomfrey夫人，毫无怨言的服从了麦格教授的赤胆忠心约束，然后幻影显形回了他的来处。

Harry，要是他曾经想过，相信他们会最后一次见到他，在战场外围。他猜错了。

三个月后，Malfoy回来了，摇摇欲坠，带着伏地魔的第六件魂器——一个银笔尖的花式羽毛笔，属于Rowena Ravenclaw（曾经）——以及自荐为光明一方担任间谍。

魂器被送给专家（也就是Hermione Granger和Luna Lovegood）详细检查，而推荐在大厅被激烈争论。

Harry避开大吼大叫的讨论，宁可保留意见。即使不为别的，邓不利多死的那个晚上也教会了他，十有八九，谨慎与自控比头脑发热的莽撞对他更有好处。

他发现值得注意的是Malfoy成功的对当面挑衅，也就是Ron Weasley保持了镇静。就Harry对另一个少年的记忆，这种行为是不合常理的，但他愿意承认，实际来说，他对Malfoy的了解仅限于他的公众表现。

半个小时后，依然无法预见任何结果，Snape教授幻影显形进来了。尽管Snape似乎很吃惊看的Malfoy，Malfoy看来并不惊讶魔药大师出现在这个地方，一个值得注意的环境。

在那一刻，Harry开始相信Malfoy姿态的真实。金发少年显然知道Snape是凤凰社在食死徒里的间谍，而且，同样明显的是，他一直保留这点信息。

七年里的第一次，Harry看着前斯莱特林，不是通过学生敌意的目光，而是以一个决心获胜的男人的专注的凝视。

“闭嘴！”他吼道，房间里安静了。“吐真剂，”他说，目光没有离开Malfoy，后者平静的对视，“Snape教授和Remus检查你的身体和意识是否被影响。”

Malfoy点头，Harry给他一个飞快的笑容。

“欢迎光临你最恐怖的噩梦，”他说，有一秒钟，Malfoy的面具滑落了一点，允许一丝惊讶流露。

然后Snape带他走了，但就在离开房间之前，他回头看着Harry，一个真诚的微笑——Harry唯一一次在他脸上见过的——浮动在嘴角。

现在，三年多后，Harry躺在他舒适的大床上，雪貂Malfoy偎依在他胸口，回忆起那个似有若无的微笑。

是那时开始的，他想，他们奇怪的争斗的友谊以及，至少对于Harry，还有待他定义的短暂的另外的东西。

后来两年，Malfoy和Snape提供给凤凰社一连串可靠的信息。当食死徒察觉到Snape的真实目的后，Malfoy独自又坚持了十二个月。

决战，发生在Malfoy庄园，很大程度上依赖欲他对防御和那儿每一个出入口的了解，所有信息都交给了凤凰社的战略家。他从内部破坏了黑魔王的防御，光明一方的力量将会势如破竹的冲过微不足道的保护。

应该成功。也成功了。

但巫师和女巫并非可控的机器，而食死徒，毕竟，是一群肯为他们的主子卖命的残忍暴徒。

当Ginny Weasley被Lucius Malfoy的乱砍咒打到，Neville Longbottom冲上前保护他。Harry，刚刚挡住Mulciber丢给他的恶咒，只来得及看到他最好的朋友之一被分解咒粉身碎骨。

他记得一阵超出以往的愤怒。他记得渴望看到Lucius的血涂在他自己花园的雪白玫瑰上。他记得尖叫神锋无影，这次不像对Draco那次，他是认真的，感觉到原始的力量在他的血管里涌动，尖啸着冲出体外。

他记得看见Draco试图把他父亲推开。但太晚了，对他们两个。

那时，Harry什么也做不了，只能挡开Bellatrix Black投给他的燃烧咒并且继续战斗。麻木的，他从逃亡的食死徒中杀开一条血路走向他们的主子，盲目的继续杀戮，在愤怒与憎恨之中完成了他预定的责任，把伏地魔烧成了灰，也几乎粉碎了Harry体内的每一根骨头。

两周后，当他在圣芒戈醒来，这是一个没有Draco Malfoy的世界。从那时起的每一天，Harry欺骗自己。

哦，他知道，在理性层面上，Malfoy死了。他只是不允许自己相信。直到今天。直到知道某个变态的混蛋甚至不留给他一点切实的哀悼的东西。

他喉咙发紧，紧紧抓着两侧的被子。要是他松手——松开被子，松开自己，松开他的情绪——整个世界会在他身边粉碎。

某个粗糙的东西擦着他的脸，别的东西抓着他的衬衫。轻轻的吱吱声飘动在空气里。

睁开眼，他发现雪貂Malfoy醒了，正在观察他，头侧向一边。它从喉咙发出一声询问的尖叫，Harry呛出一声大笑，很快变成了抽泣。

翻个身，他的脸贴着雪貂柔软的毛皮，允许痛苦流过，浸没，远离他。

当他平静下来，他的眼睛肿了，头抽痛，Malfoy光滑的鬃毛湿透了。雪貂似乎不介意，实际上，它正忙着舔他的脸，尖尖的脸上带着坚决的表情。

Harry用衬衫尽力擦干了Malfoy湿透的毛，筋疲力尽的搂着它。闭上眼，他小心的来回抚摸他的雪貂。

悲恸过后，意识漫无目的的游移，他觉得和他自己的情绪分开了，但似乎更能看清和理解它们。

他从没机会真正了解Malfoy……人的那个，他是说。他所了解的战时的Malfoy，他尊重而且钦佩。他们之间肯定有种血族关系。他们有种沉默而平等的理解，直到那随着鲜血消失Harry才知道那是自己需要的。

为什么Malfoy那么干？这问题摇动着蛇尾巴从Harry的梦里钻进清醒的世界。

Lucius Malfoy不值得尊敬，也不关心自己以外的任何人或事。Draco是他儿子，一定亲身体验过他父亲的缺陷。但也许答案同样简单，Draco是Lucius的儿子。

爱不能用值得判断。要是如此，地球上的人类一定少很多。Malfoy也许恨Lucius做的事，同时也依然关心在表象之下的那个人。在日光之中，Harry更容易理解Draco为什么想要救他。

但是，没有任何理解能改变Malfoy已死，并且带走了Harry与他任何可能的事实。

这正是Harry最为懊悔的。他从未得到现实……他哀悼的是可能发生，而不是真实发生的事。

轻轻的叫声把他从逐渐阴沉的思绪中拉了出来，他低头看着雪貂Malfoy，再一次沉睡在他的臂弯里。小傻瓜四个爪子朝着天，正在表演雪貂版的打鼾。

“但是我肯定不孤单，是吗？”他低声说，手指轻轻抚摸圆圆的耳朵。“我有你和Hedwig和Dobby……甚至Kreacher，虽然他是个坏蛋。还有Ron，Hermione和Remus。”

要是他们还跟我说话，他歉疚的想。他应该给Snape和Remus送猫头鹰，让他们知道他没有把自己分裂在三个地区的上空，但他的床非常暖和，他的雪貂出奇的安慰人，而他……累的……要…

…命……


	10. Things Kept Hidden

他是在纯属偶然的情况下发现的伤痕。要是Malfoy不是那么急需洗个澡，他也许永远不会知道它们的存在。命运，但是，没有放弃插手别人的事，自己干预了。

虽然是十月，天气却异乎寻常的温暖，Harry决定他们都需要些新鲜空气。他打发Dobby和Kreacher去播种锄草，把Hedwig赶下栖木，把尖声抗议的Malfoy从他位于绿屋（所谓的，因为什么东西都在里面）壁炉前的布窝里挖出来，然后把他们都哄到花园里去享受残余的阳光。

他躺在变形而来的日光椅上，注意力分散在关于梦境的报道和Malfoy上，它正在猎捕躲在南瓜藤里的某个生物，一声震耳欲聋的尖叫把这个宁静的下午撕成两半。

一个毛绒绒的黑东西在他的蔷薇灌木间飞奔，留下一串痕迹，冲进了房子后面的女贞灌木里。

紧跟在它后面，安静的几近恶毒的，是一只非常恼怒的雪貂。

当入侵的动物——一只猫，很可能——从视野中消失，Malfoy滑步停下，怒视着阻拦他打猎的草木，然后无辜的斜看Harry一眼，开始慢慢整理他脏兮兮的尾巴。

挑剔的打量他肮脏的室友，Harry推推眼睛，评估着沾满泥巴的爪子和乱糟糟的鬃毛，得出了无可避免的结论。

“你需要洗澡。”

Malfoy，是头顽固的野兽，奋力扭动身体抵抗只装了一点水的浴缸。Harry立刻发现雪貂是滑不溜手的小恶魔，由无穷的精力和敏捷组成，还拥有天才的逃脱技巧。

等到Malfoy被洗刷干净，Harry浑身都湿透了，雪貂也可怜兮兮的像个落汤鸡。抓住还在试图逃亡的小动物，Harry用温暖的毛巾裹住他，离开浴室回到房间。

在壁炉前盘腿坐下，他开始擦干他的雪貂。Malfoy，已经不满之前的对待，更不高兴自己的毛被弄得乱糟糟的，但是在Harry让它明白它逃不掉后，怨恨的屈服了。

火炉的温暖加上毛巾的吸水能力，使得Malfoy的毛皮回复了更正常的状态。Harry用手指梳理他尾巴和肚皮上的结，不理睬偶尔用力引发的抗议。

这儿的毛比较稀疏，还有点潮湿的粘在一起，Harry可以轻易看见下面粉红的皮肤。当一条浅浅的白线吸引他的注意，他拂开纤细的毛好仔细检查。

他所发现的令人困扰，伤痕像网一样布满Malfoy整个胸口和肚子，甚至绕过来围住了他身体左侧和背后。

它们是也直的，至少在活动许可的范围内是直的。最后形成的网就像故意刻上去的几何图案。

抚摸着一条愈合的伤痕，Harry想着这个信赖的靠着他的小生物有多容易受伤。Malfoy非常小而且，虽然肌肉结实，肯定也比不上人类，哪怕是小孩。

“这是怎么来的？”他低声问酣睡的雪貂，觉得胸口有怒气堆积增长。“有人伤害了你，所以你逃跑，最后到了这儿。”

这念头导致了另一个念头，他好奇的研究着Malfoy。

“你怎么进来的？我不知道赤胆忠心咒有没有用，对你来说，但是还有防御……我可能需要重新加固动物屏障。今天有猫进来了，毕竟……Dobby！”

家养小精灵立刻出现。

“Harry Potter需要什么吗？”

“你了解这儿的动物和害虫的控制防御吗，Dobby？赤胆忠心咒对非人类有什么作用？”

“他们看不到这儿，Harry Potter，阁下，但他们还是能进来。如果我是猫狸子，我会跳上篱笆，然后落到某个想不到的地方。”

“我想这有道理。那防御呢？”

“Kreacher的老主人很多年前加强了防御。小主人走之前也加了其他的。”

“Sirius，你是说？”

“是，Harry Potter，阁下。”

Harry盯着虚空，目光涣散，他想过，在住进来之前，格里莫会让他想起他教父，而且在某种程度上，是的。但主要的，这儿只是……他的家。

他低头看着睡在他腿上的雪貂。

是。家。

“Dobby？”

“是，Harry Potter，阁下？”

“今天不用准备晚餐。要是我想要什么会叫你，行吗？”

“Dobby明白，Harry Potter，阁下。”

家养小精灵噼啪一声消失了，Harry起身，小心不要震动雪貂。把Malfoy放到床上，他在它身边躺下。雪貂搏击很累人，Harry的精力也不如从前。打个盹正合适。

他的意识从一个主题跳到另一个，清理着读过或是听过的东西，列出待做的事项。还有件小事是他以后要干吗。曾经诱人的职业——魁地奇球员或傲罗——他都不再感兴趣。

不过，他不知道还有什么。也许他应该和Remus讨论讨论。事实上，他有点想法。

很满意定下了某件事，他打个哈欠，慢慢闭上眼睛。在睡梦边缘，一个顽固的记忆戳着他的后脑，要求注意，但当他试图捕捉时，它却狡猾的躲开他意识的手指。某些关于Malfoy和伤痕……

哦，算了，要是真的重要，它会等他醒来再出现。

翻个身，他平静的陷入梦乡。


	11. Here be Dragons

当Mal-foy睡着了，是Draco在做梦。

他有感觉，但还不能接触朦胧的存在。他飘浮，仿佛鬼魂，穿越他遥远的过去。他的未来在黑暗的藩篱之后无法穿过。他知道他在哪儿，但说不出要去何方……

他盘旋，悬浮于仿似胎儿的状态，等待重生。

零乱的画面来了又去，随之而来的是一阵阵他无法解释的情绪。那是预兆还是记忆，以及另一方面，那是他的，还是他误入了其他沉睡人的梦境？他无法确定，到底是哪一种。

然后某些极微细的事情漂入他封闭的世界，而他突然……到了别处。

呈现在他惊讶目光前的一定是他自己意识的产物。他怀疑有任何活着的人，除了他自己以外，知道Ariadne迷宫的秘密。除了他，从没人去费心研究它们，迷宫的历史对好奇的访客算是种威慑。

在十八世纪之初，一个年轻的Malfoy继承人娶了希腊公主。那不是，不像大多数家族认可的联姻，是政治婚姻。年轻人据说是去欧洲大陆旅游，但是带着新娘回来。

无论如何，Ariadne Zarras是个可爱的人，拥有黑漆漆的头发，阳光亲吻的肌肤，金色的眼睛和欢乐洋溢的天性。依照Malfoy的记录，她的公婆毫无怨言的接受了她。毕竟她是个纯血统，此外，还非常高贵。

麻烦是，英国并不适合地中海的孩子。远离她的祖国，她变得倦怠虚弱，在灰色天空和雾气弥漫下日益消瘦。

Ariadne的丈夫真心爱他妻子，请了一个又一个专家为她检查，希望有个咒语或魔药能治愈忧郁症。当魔法失败，他把注意力转向其他，可能性更小的方案。

知道她喜欢园艺，他拓宽Malfoy花园直到覆盖了三分之二的Malfoy领地，鼓励她的兴趣并且参与，甚至还向一个麻瓜庭园设计师请教。

他最后也是最出色的成就是迷宫。圆形，直径两百五十米，墙壁由两千多株紫杉组成，用了将近两年才完工。

依照希腊神话中的人身牛头怪迷宫设计，它的命名献给了那个帮助消灭传说中的野兽的少女和它建于取乐的女人。

不幸的是，Ariadne没有见到她丈夫辛劳的成果完工。在迷宫完成前两周，她不告而别的离开了英格兰。她走后一周，年轻的继承人追随而去。

之后没人见过或听说过他们的消息。前任继承人最大的男性堂弟继承，或许改变，在某些小地方，血液的传承。

尽管后来的Malfoy不止一次更改庄园，迷宫维持不变，它由家养小精灵和咒语维护形状，沉默的提醒过去的愚行。

后来，它在Malfoy家族中得到了恶名。有人声称那个继承人和他公主的鬼魂在其中游荡，被困在繁复的迷宫之中。Draco的Black祖母曾经告诉他如果他进去，就再也不能出来，这肯定不是该对一个好奇的八岁男孩说的话。

第二天，他骑着扫帚飞到迷宫上空，着迷的发现，从上方看，整个迷宫被一团雾气笼罩，完全无法看清轮廓。他欣喜的立刻（而且悄悄的）宣布这是他的私人财产，然后用了接下来两个星期探索它。

那是他童年的窝，他父母永远找不到他的地方，他几乎能肯定一个世纪以来从没别人踏足进入。但就在此刻，有人在里面。

他可以感觉到他们在观察他，但除了模糊的轮廓外他看不清他们。一串银铃般的笑声在他耳边响起，取笑着，然后人影旋身消失在迷宫深处。深吸口气，Draco踏入阴暗的入口。

迷宫吞没了他。

他不停步的跑了一整天……或者根本没动。他追逐一个难以捉摸的幻影，就在前方却触摸不到，总是大笑，永不停留。他常常能瞥见一眼他的猎物，然后肯定自己终于疯了，因为面貌和形体从不相同。

有次，那是他母亲，在前方对他微笑招手。另一次是Pansy，看起来就和战前一样年轻而无忧无虑。

那是Blaize Zabini，在一次对拉文克劳的魁地奇胜利后把他按在浴室墙上干了他，两个原始美丽的生物的交配，没有道德也没有明天。

还有一个他认不出的黑发美丽的女孩，和一个和他一模一样的金发男孩，但他们也和其他人一样倏现即没。

最后……最后……那是Potter。只是，他没有消失。

Draco绕过一个圆角停下脚步，喘着气，在那儿，就在一米之外，是该死的活下来的男孩。Potter深不可测的目光注视着他。他伸出手。

“回来，”他说。“我需要你。”

以找球手的速度转个身，Potter跑走了，消失在转弯。Draco再次飞奔，追寻着他最痛恨……也最渴望的。

他可以听到前面重重的脚步声。可以听到Potter急促的呼吸，在自己的脉搏中感觉到救世主的心跳。但他抓不到他，而且，力气消耗殆尽，他抽泣着倒在迷宫地上。

大口喘息，他低头闭上眼睛。

“求你，”他低声说，不知道要求的什么。“求你。”

时间慢慢流逝，他不知道过了多久。这儿时间是扭曲的。然后一个微弱的光芒透过他合上的眼睛，它们睁开来。

那个不知名的女孩站在他面前，丰满的嘴唇带着微笑，虚幻的手掌捧着如同月光的球。

“给，”她递给他。“接着。”

他犹豫着，手指徘徊在闪亮的球体上方。

“拿着，”女孩催促。“它不会伤害你。”

“这是……”他抬眼看着她，发现琥珀眼睛凝视着他。猫的眼睛。“这是什么？”他嘶哑的声音问。

“你要的。这是你的答案。它会带你去你需要去的地方。”

球从她手上滑入他的，她站起身，走开了。在她身后，Draco的幻影等待着，伸出一只手，她毫不踏入它温暖的弧度。

“等等！”Draco喊道，惊慌逐渐累积。“我该去哪儿？”

她转头，那双异于常人的眼睛再次凝视着他。

“为什么，回去，当然，”她告诉他，然后优雅的微笑，和她的爱人一起消失在空气中。

Draco困惑的低头看向手里的光球。近看之下，它化作了一个线球。

Draco嘴角缓缓露出微笑，明白了手上到底是什么。他弯腰把他的向导放到地上。犹豫了一刻，它开始移动，一路展开自己，在身后留下白色的痕迹。

Draco跟着。


	12. Through a Wolf's Nose

除了图书馆那儿设置的秘密屏障，Malfoy庄园荒芜颓败。比起战后充斥着傲罗，凤凰社成员和囚犯人头涌动的场面来，实在让现任Hogwarts校长松了一口气。

哦，还有几个斯克林杰手下刻板的傻瓜——有段时间。他们没留多久，在那个妄自尊大的书呆子瞥见满地血迹尸骸和挂在天花板上的人体碎骸之后。

守在大门口的唯一一个傲罗对他有点不满，但Snape傲慢挑起一条眉毛轻蔑的瞪了他一眼。

Severus Snape站在两米外，他的蔑视足以载入史册，决不会输给任何一个人。

明智的闭上嘴，傲罗让到一边。

“你极度享受做你自己……不是吗，Sev？”Remus嘟哝，声音里满是笑意。

“我还能是谁，嗯？”

Remus笑了。

“还有谁，真的？好了，我们该做吗？”

Snape横了他一眼。

“我应该问你。”校长停下，抓着狼人的手臂。“Remus，等等。”

Remus吃了一惊转头看着他，几乎从没听过Severus叫他的名字。他一定真的担心。

“这不是必要的，你知道，”前任魔药大师说，黑色的眼睛盯着Remus。“你的感觉比起人类肯定敏锐的多。”

“我想是，”Remus回答。“只要能让至少一个Harry的幽灵安息。”还有你的，他暗自补充。“狼会更容易区分每个气味。”

“魔药——”

“会顺利成功，就像前面十次。别担心，Sev，你还不会失去你最爱的实验对象。”

Severus脸上的怒容就像他们少年时期。有那么一秒钟，Remus敢肯定要是自己回头能发现James和Sirius站在他身边，对着他们的斯莱特林猎物冷笑。

“我不觉得这种话有什么趣味，Lupin先生，”Snape校长通知他，然后旋身走开，黑色长袍飘拂在背后。

Remus窃笑着跟上。

“你知道我们要去那儿吗？”走了几分钟之后，他问。

“西翼音乐室外面那个连着玫瑰花园的入口。”

Remus没问Severus怎么知道的。作为一个食死徒，他一定在这儿住过很久。狼人明白这次旅程会激起一些最好不要提到的回忆。

在内心反复犹豫是不是该问那个困扰了他几个月的问题后，Remus决定也许该冒险。上帝知道这绝不是他会在其他地方提起的话题，但这儿，在Malfoy庄园，这种想法是无可避免的。

“Severus。你见过尸体（注：复数），是像傲罗报告描述的一样糟吗？”

“尸体（注：单数），”Snape纠正，推开一扇装饰华丽的大门，露出显然由女性品味装饰的白与金的房间。“糟糕的多。Lucius Malfoy根本就是粉碎。”

Remus不确定该怎么回答，但他也没有机会回答。Severus停顿一下继续，语气低沉几乎无法分辨。

“说起来……Neville Longbottom也是。”

********

邓不利多死后，当Snape出现在十二号，凤凰社在麦格和邓不利多私人书房肖像的证词下勉强接受了他，他们没有选择只能承认在当时事件发展下魔药大师别无选择。

困在校长讨厌的建议和暴露身为间谍的可能性之间，他没有别的办法。

Remus毫无异议的接受了事实。整个事件都带有邓不利多的印记，过去这些年狼人有足够的机会理解他少年敌人的处境。

Snape搬进了他隔壁的房间，他们设法与对方和平相处。Remus忍不住松了口气。三十多年的敌对肯定是够了。

虽然勉强停火，当他过去的对手向他提出一个令人诧异的建议时，他还是吃了一惊。但是听Snape说完后，他欣然同意帮助测试新调配的狼毒血清。

据Snape说，其中的改变会允许Remus控制他的转变，使得他人体的转变更容易也少一些痛苦。就Remus所关注的，这就是最重要的。

结果基本上可以算是大成功……但并非完全如他们俩所预测的。

没有缓解Remus每个月的变形，它算是打开了他的意识之窗；一个链接，也许可以说，在人与狼之间，这允许他任意变形。

一定是，他告诉Snape，就像阿尼玛格斯的变形。原始魔药的影响加上对变形本身的新的控制，他生命中第一次，能够享受他的狼人生活。

Snape慎重的表示满意，虽然有点困扰。对于一头像Remus的狼，这种魔药是无害的。对于Greyback那种……好吧。Snape宁可不要研究要是Greyback有了随意变形的能力会怎样。

在重新研究，设法调整必要的改变以达成初始目标后，几次实验得出了预期的魔药。两个巫师沉默但完全满意最后的结果：Remus得到了终生的魔药供应，而对于Snape则是一份足以充当摇钱树的配方。

魔药教授把第一次的实验笔记锁了起来。他不愿意毁了它们，但肯定夜不打算将其公开。

他猜想它总有机会能派上用场。Lupin对他成就的热心和赞美对他保留那份配方的决定毫无影响。是的，那个时候。

********

犬类的世界主要由黑白与深深浅浅的灰色组成。但另一方面，它的嗅觉弥补而且超越了视觉上的弱点。

Remus的狼看不到周围环境，应该说是嗅到。清晰丰富的气味充斥他的感官。震动的痕迹，标记了人或动物的行动路线，在他面前布下一道网。

Sev的味道到处都是——深沉柔软的暗黑带着银边——但比从前要弱，因为校长确定他的魔药起效后就离开了。它交织着无数其他的，狐狸的铁锈红，松鼠的橙色能量……甚至鹿的橄榄色摇荡在他嗅觉范围的边缘。

超越所有其他气味之上的是大范围压倒性的魔法肉桂气味，干涸的血腥味和麝香。

Remus试图排除前两种而专心在第三个气味上。它不应该属于这儿，这种气味的制造者通常不会出没于Wiltshire郡。某种鼬鼠，可能是貂。

狼侧着头，不明白。

貂，盖满了……人的血？狼琢磨着其中的怪异，摇摇毛乎乎的脑袋。是，人。动物的味道和特殊的人体的气味交织在一起，难以分隔。

貂人伤势严重。典型的垂死动物，它拖着自己走向最近的躲避之所，也就是玫瑰灌木。

Remus和他的狼走上前，跟随飘浮的轨迹。灌木的背面有个小洞，他靠得越近，貂人的味道就越明显。它到了这儿，停下，然后……

在狼的体内，Remus粗黑的眉毛扬到空中。

小洞里没有死亡的迹象。但是有，他以前从未经历过的一种魔法。他嗅嗅周围，尽力调查貂人的下一步，但什么也没发现。

那生物没有死……依照狼的鼻子，它甚至没离开这儿。至少不是靠它的爪子。

虽然共用着Remus身体的动物有些不可靠的特质，它的鼻子并非其中之一。再一次彻底调查整个区域之后，Remus晃着尾巴走向庄园。

Sev会想知道。

狼笑了……贪婪的。它完成了任务，主人会满意。

Remus翻翻眼睛，狼的这一面是他没想到的。有的时候，他体内的犬类希望得到同伴的认可，尤其是头领的认可。

现在，Remus的“同伴”包括Harry，Hermione……和Severus。狼选择的头领是显而易见的结果。

不是说Remus会告诉Sev。

我绝不想知道后果。那头见鬼的野兽也知道。

狼的笑声在他们的连接内响起，Remus也扬起嘴角。一切都考虑到了，情况可能更糟。狼可能选择Harry。

********

属于Draco Abraxas Malfoy的房间一片混乱。站在卧室入口，Snape轻蔑的扫视废墟，抿紧嘴唇。

傲罗。狗屁！简直是一群发狂的公牛。他们肯定玩的很开心。

一个个书架被推翻。里面的东西落到木头地板和华丽的地毯上。少数几样饰物被碾碎了，Severus敢肯定，已经彻底检查过是否含有黑魔法。

在一地混乱之中，Draco桃花心木的四柱大床就像林肯纪念碑一样，是唯一没有被破坏的东西。

它没有收拾乱糟糟的，上面堆满了古籍，羊皮纸和羽毛笔。可能就像，Snape猜测，正如Draco动身去解除Malfoy庄园防御的时候一样。

穿过房间，Severus靠着床，目光扫视着没有名字的皮面书册和许多纸张，都留有肯定属于Draco的笔迹。

其中一个句子吸引了他的视线，他侧头细读。

看起来像雪貂，毕竟。可能更糟，我想。别以为我宁可要什么虫子，或者兔子，或者鸡，或者任何反刍动物。想着就恶心。

TDL晚餐的时候问了，昨天，我在忙着研究什么。告诉了他。看不出有什么问题。反正他也不会命令我去咬脚踝之类的。真是……恶。

另一方面……不会。即使TDL也是有标准的，我想。

想知道他发现了会怎么说，我是不怀疑。一定笑到牙齿都掉了，混蛋。我怎么也逃不脱一顿嘲笑。啊，行了，我们都知道谁才是鼬鼠。哈！

Severus脑袋一片空白，盯着手里的羊皮纸，他想知道看在上帝份上他们怎么会没发现它……一点点。

格兰芬多，他内在的斯莱特林先知告诉他。跟狮子为伍没有好事。事实上，已经有统计证明总是暴露于红与金之下会破坏人的脑细胞。没有一个有自尊的蛇类会赞同。

轻轻的咳嗽声把他拉回此时此地，他抬头看到他自己不合适的格兰芬多就站在门口。

“Sev……Harry的问题是对的，但我怀疑他想到了我肯定闻到的东西。”

是真的，那么。见鬼。

“雪貂，对吗？”

Remus靠着石墙与木头，带着惊奇看向Snape。

“是，你怎么知道？”

Severus指指床。

“自己看。”

几分钟后，狼人抬起头，眼睛因为希望与畏惧的奇怪组合而蒙上阴影。

“要是我们对了……”

“我知道。”

“我从没听说过任何人，即使是奠基者，能够在阿尼玛格斯形态时使用魔法。”

“我知道。”

“他很绝望，但是。两个男孩都不按清理做事。”

“我知道。”

Remus额头露出一丝皱纹。

“你今天肯定是个万事通，Sev。”

“是。你想听听我还知道什么吗？”

狼人非常怀疑的打量校长。

“呃……也许？”

“我知道，”Severus说，黑色的眼睛闪动着狡猾的光芒。“要由你去告诉Potter他的宝贝雪貂宠物，Malfoy，正是他本人。”


	13. Like the Dead

当Harry在八点半左右起床时（他逐渐脱离黎明即起的习惯），Malfoy还没醒来。

Harry有点吃惊，因为通常这个时候雪貂都会在他肚子上蹦来蹦去，但他没担心。然后……

当他从常去的附近的网吧回家时，他准备好了因为不可宽恕的忽视雪貂罪被咬断脚跟腱，但却没有一道白影扑向他。

“Dobby！”

家养小精灵出现了。

“是，Harry Potter，先生？”

“Malfoy去打猎了吗？要是我出去了，回来的时候他总是在等我。”

“Dobby今天没看到Malfoy，先生。”

Harry一步两级的冲上楼。

雪貂正如他上次见到的一样，蜷成一个球，苍白的毛发与Harry暗绿的床单恰成对比。他观察着小小的胸膛轻轻起伏……然后停顿两次心跳时间。

抚摸和轻摇没有得到任何微小的动作或声音。惊慌逐渐累积，Harry诅咒着12号没有电话或是计算机。他现在愿意出卖灵魂换到家庭网络连接。搜索引擎能帮他马上找到个兽医。

决定不能浪费时间回网吧，他小心用斗篷裹好Malfoy，穿上另一件斗篷幻影显形了。

Pomfrey夫人吃惊的发现他站在门口，但没有多问让他进了办公室。今天是星期天——Hogsmeade周末——医疗翼里没有病人，他们不会受到打扰。

解开雪貂，Harry看着Pomfrey手指轻轻抚摸雪貂。

“它这样多久了？”

“从今天早上。他……我醒来的时候他总是醒着的。今天没有。”

Pomfrey同情的看着他。

“动物不是我的专业，但我可以推荐你去一个对角巷的兽医——是我同学经营的，她更愿意帮助地球上真正的无辜者而不是人类。我会通知她你要去。”

女兽医和Pomfrey差不多年纪，但个头小些苗条些，令人吃惊的穿着褐色外套，麻瓜牛仔裤和厚厚的帆布工作服。当她看到他惊讶的眼神时，她笑了。

“我主要治疗过奶牛，羊和马，小伙子。一个星期只来伦敦两天。穿着长袍对我可不太方便，是吗？”

Harry只能同意。把Malfoy放到指定的木桌上，他紧张又期待的看着女人强壮的手稳定的抚摸他的雪貂。对睡着的小动物施了几个检查咒，她抬起头，眉间出现一丝皱纹。

“我几乎能肯定你是碰上了一次极端的DFS，但呼吸，心跳和反射迟缓也是昏迷的症状。”

“DFS？”

“雪貂深度睡眠。”她扬起嘴角。“小坏蛋们睡得像死掉了。以前发生过吗？”

“没有，”Harry摇摇头，担心他自己对雪貂一无所知。“不，他通常睡的很轻。”

“嗯。”

眼神沉重，兽医急促提出一串Harry无法肯定回答的问题。

他知道Malfoy最近食欲如何吗，雪貂会不会接触，而且吃下某些毒药？有没有异常行为，比如无缘无故的攻击或晕沉？最近有没有撞到过头或是摔倒，要是有，是不是之后立刻睡着了？

有没有，有没有，有没有。

Harry充满了罪恶感。他一次也没想到这些可能性。女巫拍拍他胳膊。

“别太担心。宠物并不严格留在室内时总会发生想不到的事情。你收养他的时候他已经完全长大了？”

“是，他住在我花园里，从没离开，要么在那儿要么在屋子里，所以要是发生了什么……”

“唔，好，除了导致深度睡眠的无论什么事之外，他完全健康。带他回家，把他放到喜欢的窝里，他很快就会清醒。”

“那么……不用清醒咒？”

“上帝保佑你，不。那样做弊多于利，很可能，即使成功了。也许会把这可怜的小东西弄疯。他喜欢馅饼吗？”

Harry被意外的问题吓了一跳。

“呃……也许？”

“好，你回家后拿上一点，或者任何他喜欢的食物，放到他鼻子下面，然后抹点到他嘴上。通常能帮他们清醒。”

谢过女巫——她亲切认真的拒绝报酬——Harry幻影显形回了12号，依然担心，但是也放心了些。他抱着Malfoy走向图书室，打算点上火读两本兽医给他的关于照顾雪貂的书。

同伴是他最不需要也没有预期的事，但当他走进房间，发现Remus坐在一张破旧舒适的沙发上，而Severus Snape站在壁炉前，他意识到无论想不想，他都有客人。

“Harry，对不起你没在我们进来了，但Dobby说你很快会回来。跟雪貂有关，我相信？”

两个男人都盯着他手里一动不动的包，Harry开始感觉到一丝丝不安。

“呃……是，他……嗯，兽医说是突发的雪貂深度睡眠。”

两双眼睛——黑色与灰色——从昏睡的雪貂转移到Harry脸上。

“深度雪貂……睡眠？”Remus无力的问。

“嗯，女兽医说他其他都没事，睡够了就会醒。”

走向沙发，Harry小心把斗篷裹好的雪貂放到舒服的位置，然后在他身边坐下。

“那么你们俩是有什么事吗？”他看着两位教师。“感觉不像普通的来看看我。”

Snape和Remus对看一眼，Harry的内部警钟疯狂的鸣叫起来。见鬼，他注定了余生都要活在这种讨厌的警惕之中吗？

恼怒的长长吐口气，他允许自己靠着沙发背仰头观看天花板。

“赶快告诉我，”他说。“否则我只会想象更糟糕的事情。”

Remus咳嗽一声。

“实际上，这个消息……可能是好事，甚至很棒。但是有点复杂。”

“是吗，只是如此？”Harry反问。

“Potter先生，”这是Snape，如同他该死的名字一样严肃。“Lupin的困难在于需要解除你的沮丧。我没有同样的困扰，我们刚刚去过Malfoy庄园，那儿有不可辩驳的证据清楚显示Malfoy先生有依然生存的可能性。”

Harry愣住了，他低头直到愤怒的绿眼睛怒视着Snape、

“你在耍我吗，混蛋？我以为我们不再戏弄对方了。”

“这不是戏弄，Potter，也不是玩笑。就在你身边的动物，十分确定的，是一只失忆的阿尼玛格斯。”

Harry的手自己行动了，把Malfoy搂到身边。他眼睛一眨不眨的盯着校长。

“这不可能，Remus……”

“Harry，”Remus的语调充满了痛苦的同情。“他说的是实话。你记得上个星期问我是不是感觉到了什么不寻常的气味……在庄园？我带了Sev的三号狼毒血清仔细闻了一遍。狼判断有种鼬鼠类的生物，但有着强烈的人类气味，从Draco倒下的地方爬走。它伤势严重，但没有死。在那儿没有。它只是消失了。而Harry……我在它消失的那个点闻到魔法的味道。”

目光涣散，Harry一只手指小心的抚摸从小小耳朵到柔软脊骨。

“你觉得他幻影显形到了这儿。”

“这不是问题。”

Snape不耐烦的冷笑一声。

“他还能去哪儿，Potter？他自己变形，可能是避免被注意，但动物想要安全。什么地方比这儿更安全？”

“要是如此，他为什么不取消那个见鬼的咒语？！”

“我们不能肯定，Harry。”Remus说。“但我敢打赌是基于痛苦，伤势和否认的组合。他很可能不愿记起他是谁，但即使是雪貂，他知道。”

Harry没有回答，他的注意力全在雪貂上，一手依然在抚摸。

“也许Retexere（咒语名）能把他的意识恢复到正确位置，”Snape建议。

毫无预兆的，Harry跳了起来，搂着Malfoy，后退几步。

“不。”他声音发抖。“要是Malfoy是Draco而他在躲避他自己，你可能把他逼疯，强迫他回忆。”

“Harry——”

“不！他来了这儿……找我，而不是你们任何人。他信任我，我不会辜负这信任。”

“我们需要带他去圣芒戈给专家检查，Potter。很少有阿尼玛格斯变成动物，但以前发生过。我肯定他们的医疗记录会留有这种病例，也知道怎么回复是安全的。”

Harry摇摇头。

“我说不。我是认真的。他在别人的压迫之下伤的够重了，伏地魔，他父亲，凤凰社……我。要是他想当雪貂，要是这能给他平静，那就继续。当他感觉到安全，他会自己变回来。”

在他怀里，Malfoy扭动呜咽。Harry微微松开手。

“我早上给你寄猫头鹰，Remus。今天烂透了，我累了。”

十二个小时里似乎第五十次冲上搂，Harry直奔卧室，关上门然后用咒语锁牢。

把Malfoy放回他的窝，Harry跪在床边看着熟睡的小生物，充满了痛苦的期待。

“Draco，”他低声说，雪貂的小身体动了动。“真的是你，是吗？”

Harry的意识刚刚开始理解他耳朵所接受的话。安心就像潮汐一样冲刷他，带走了紧张，和他依赖太久的肾上腺素制造的能量。

头枕着床边，他睡着了。

********

楼上关门的声音终止了图书室里维持的安静。

“那是好事，我不认为。为什么，看在有史以来所有神明的份上，还没人干掉这个幼稚的家伙？”

Remus疲倦的抬头看着Severus。

“我不能说在某些悲惨逃避的方式，我不同意他。”

Severus板起脸似乎末日将至。

“要是不赶快做点什么同意也没用了。Draco继续这个形态越久，就越难变会人形。”

Remus沉默的同意。整个事件是一个巨大的‘如果’。如果他们能说服Harry同意。如果逆过程在目前是可行的，这也到取决于最终最困扰的如果……没人能肯定那个三倍复杂见鬼的动物真的是Draco Malfoy。

作者注，雪貂深度睡眠是真的，但不像这儿的Draco那么彻底。那是因为Draco不是真的深度睡眠而是某种类似昏迷的状态，因为他忙着在意识中追逐线球。


	14. Reciprocation

长长的胡须抖动，粉红漂亮的小鼻子扭扭，颤动身体等待更舒适的温度，小小的躯体伸个懒腰，哈欠声中露出一口尖尖的牙齿。

睁开冰灰色的眼睛，Draco好奇的打量四周。当他的目光落到不到一米之外的不容错辨的杂乱黑色头发上时，他忍不住小声尖叫起来。

“呃！”

Potter立刻醒来，疯狂的看着周围。

“什——？什么事？”

活下来的男孩衣着不整脸上也不干净，整个一团混乱。不是说Draco会注意这些事，你要知道，但真的，即使TDL也得承认那双明亮深邃的绿眼睛和可爱的困惑表情很适合Potter。

那双眼睛茫然了一分钟才落到Draco身上。Potter表情有一刻空白，然后绽开纯粹幸福的笑容，亮得Draco几乎睁不开眼。

“Malfoy！你醒了。兽医是对的，看来。”

在Draco能尝试理解Potter的话之前，格兰芬多傻瓜已经抓住了他，用最不体面的方式把他搂到怀里。

恶！Potter！立刻停止！我是认真的！等等，不，极度敏感的耳朵，不要摸，不——呃！当心尾巴，Potter，当心尾——巴……我。唔，等等……尾巴？！？！

Draco低头瞪着自己，意识到他看到的是白色的毛皮，爪子。以及，是的，尾巴。

不是说有什么不对。至于尾巴，完全可以接受，非常匀称，也没太多毛。

活见鬼了，我在想什么？我有条尾巴！我长得就像头见鬼的雪……哦，哦，要命……成功了。

********

在更多搂抱（恶！）以及一些抚摸（唔……不，等等，我说停下……额，也许只要……？……哦，得了，是，继续！）Potter消失在门外，然后淋浴的水声传来。

Draco坐在床上，思维飞转，进行逻辑推理。

所以，我真的成功变形了。但是什么时候？我又在这儿干吗？看起来是格里莫广场。要是的话，Potter在这儿干吗？我刚刚送了猫头鹰让他们知道一切都安排……好……了……

一串被压制的记忆从他大脑深处浮现，画面无情的出现他眼前。

Moody，Lupin和Snape，凤凰社的前锋，往前突进，他们的魔杖射出咒语追击惊慌逃窜的食死徒。

他的阿姨Bella，不分敌我的攻击，疯狂的笑声与黑发纠缠在一起。

Granger和Weasley抓住了Crabbe和Goyle，父与子。而Lovegood和Thomas干掉了Nott和Rossier。

Ginny Weasley，倒下，血液和她的头发一样鲜红。

Neville Longbottom，被Lucius Malfoy的分解咒撕成碎片。

Lucius Malfoy，他父亲。他父亲和……哦，上帝……

Potter。

完美Potter，长得就像复仇天使，伴以他与生俱来的神秘力量。

救世主一发出咒语的时候Draco就感觉到了。Merlin，可能一公里范围内的人都感到了。防御咒太晚了，他知道其他可能性也绝对没有用处，但他已经行动了，他全神贯注在Lucius身上。

他从不喜欢他父亲。爱，恐惧，以及——最后的——憎恨他的每一个细胞，是，但喜欢？不。‘喜欢’太冷淡无法应用。

他知道，从他把Rowena的羽毛笔放到Potter手上的那一刻，他最后会目睹老Malfoy的死亡，无论什么方式。他以为他已经明白了这种无可避免的结局。显然他错了，他的某一部分不能站在一边不管他父亲死亡。

Draco不怪Potter，从来没有。他怎么能呢？要是他是Potter，他会做一样的事，他的复仇甚至会比格兰芬多更残忍。对于家庭问题，一个人是没有选择权的……朋友是另一回事。后者，Draco非常少，那些他所有的，他会为之杀人——或是死。Potter注定会一样。

Draco突然明白，而且不是第一次，在这点上他们非常相似。照Granger的说法，Potter的麻瓜亲戚在抚养方面不比Draco的亲生父母强。对于斯莱特林王子与格兰芬多之狮，忠诚和信任是紧密保护，而且只给予那些他们自己选择的人。无条件的爱的概念是狗屎。

轻轻的噼啪声惊动Draco，他嘶嘶的跳跃几下。但只不过是Potter的家养小精灵，睁大眼睛，细长的手指紧紧抓着托盘。巧克力，面包和烤肉的迷人气味飘向Draco，他的胃缩紧，提醒他距离上次吃饭已经过了很久很久。

Potter自己恰好从浴室出来，腰上裹着一条白毛巾，另一条正在擦着他蓬乱的头发。

“哦，谢谢，Dobby，味道香极了，放到书桌上就行。”

“是，Harry Potter，先生。Malfoy现在好了，先生？”

Potter笑了。Draco的胃再次收紧，但这次是为了完全不同的理由。

黄金男孩性感的过了头，而Draco可恶的敏感……自从青春期开始，他的荷尔蒙就决定只为男孩，尤其是Potter，出现。

“是，Dobby，Malfoy好多了。而且饿坏了，我猜。唔，Draco？”

Draco压抑住扭动着热切同意的冲动。

“Dobby拿来了Malfoy最喜欢的，Harry Potter，先生。”

Potter的笑容扩大了。

“你最棒了，Dobby。”

家养小精灵为赞美兴奋不已，它回以Potter微笑然后蹦出视线。

Potter的注意力转向Draco，青翠的眼睛十分温暖。

“来吧，Malfoy，你二十四个小时没吃东西。我相信你迫不及待要吃早餐了。”

搂起扭动的Draco，Potter把他放大桃花芯木的书桌上，生羊羔肉令人垂涎的香味立刻吸引了斯莱特林。Draco直奔托盘，毫不克制的攻击了肉类，如果他不是那么饿一定会为自己的行为感到羞愧。

他注意到Potter的笑声，但忙着填满肚皮顾不上理会他。当饥饿稍微解除，他舔去胡须上的肉汁，把注意力转向托盘上的饮料。

一个美丽的塞夫勒瓷杯里有清水，但Draco自从离开Hogwarts就没喝过巧克力。爬向肯定是为Potter准备的大杯子，他埋头到美味浓厚苦甜掺半的饮料中。

“你可真是个贪吃鬼，不是吗，Malfoy？那本来是我的，你知道，而且不管怎么说，我不确定雪貂应该热爱巧克力。我看来要去研究研究。”

Draco抬起脸对着Potter假笑，后者现在坐在床脚。这个表情在他阿尼玛格斯形态的脸上一定和他本人脸上一模一样，因为他对面的黑发少年仰头大笑起来。

“上帝，Malfoy……我一直告诉自己Remus和Snape都疯了，然后你又做了这种事。就像Draco的事。”

站起身，Potter走向书桌跪在他面前，手臂和下巴靠着深色的木头。Potter的全部注意力都在Draco身上，他没有选择只能回以注意，就像他被另一个巫师专注的凝视困住了。

“他们是对的吗？”Potter自言自语。“你在那儿，某个地方？迷路了，但还活着？还是Draco？”

Draco震惊了，基于某些理由，他从没想到Potter不知道他在这个身体里。那个傻瓜一直叫他Draco，毕竟，所以他以为……但是显然他被认定死亡，到目前为止。

杂乱的他在这儿的画面，就像雪貂一样生活的，漂入他的意识——切实的满足，安全感，以及坚定不移的知道他是被想要的，被照顾的。

“Draco。”

Potter灵巧的找球手的手掌抚摸着他的脊骨和身体。手指慢慢挠着他的下颚，轻轻抓抓他的脖子。Draco的眼皮幸福的闭上。

“我只想你知道你是安全的，在这儿，”Potter静静的说，“而且我不会让他们对你做任何事。我想要你和我一起，无论你是什么样子，无论你用哪个身体。要是你需要当雪貂才能幸福，那也很好。但我也想你知道我一样在乎人类的你。要是……要是你想回来，无论是不是和我在一起，我只想……我想要你过你想要的生活。”

他可以施反咒，现在，他几乎肯定。他的魔力看来足够稳定。但他的胃满满的，Potter的手指感觉美妙，而且饭后的困倦上来了。

当前格兰芬多小心抱起他，把Draco放到强壮大腿的温暖上，阿尼玛格斯沉浸进去。当Potter叫Dobby来换杯子和盘子的时候已经开始打盹。

这个位置的天经地义的感觉潜入Draco的意识。他体内的雪貂回忆着早上常常靠着Potter，通常是在从十二号的花园狩猎早餐归来。有一部分的他畏缩的想到新鲜宰杀的老鼠，但其余的认为是个了不起的想法。

他意识到，自从黑魔王归来的第一次，他是幸福的，而且完全不打算去Potter腿上之外的任何地方。目前为止，他没有人类的躯体也很好……还原可以再等等。


	15. Reciprocation

“呃。给，把这些垃圾拿去烧了。我肯定再也不会穿了。”

“是，Draco主人。”

“再给我拿条睡裤来。Potter肯定有，塞在哪儿，Merlin知道他从来不穿那玩意。”

“是，Draco主人。”

“还有别叫我主人。让我起鸡皮疙瘩。”

“是，Draco Malfoy，先生。”

飘浮在睡梦与清醒间的无人岛，Harry皱起眉。他希望Malfoy和Dobby能闭嘴。他想要好好睡觉，多谢你们了。

他的愿望实现了，对话显然结束了。一会儿之后，淋浴打开，Harry陷入梦乡，水珠落在玻璃与瓷砖上的声音催眠了他。

当温暖潮湿的皮肤温柔的贴住他的身体，他唔了一声偎向新的热源。

“哦，让开，Potter，没法呼吸。”

Harry抱怨一声，一手搂住所说的热源。它扭动一会儿，但Harry加上一条腿困住它让它安静了。

“占有欲旺盛的混蛋。我想我最好习惯。”

Malfoy的声音混合了奇怪的恼怒，愉快和顺从。有个皮肤光滑会说话的Draco在他床上，有什么地方不对。但Harry现在很累没法逻辑思考。脸埋在柔顺的柑桔香味的发丝中，他沉沉的睡着了。

几个小时之后，他在一阵强烈的欢愉兴奋中醒来，拱起身，喉咙发出呻吟。某个拥有一张无上天才的嘴的人正吮吸着他胀痛的欲望，随着Harry喘息着落回床上而唔了几声。

灵巧的舌头抚慰着他过度敏感部分，彻底清洁他才停止这即使服侍也是折磨的接触。

Harry哀叹一声。

“哦，你早上的时候很活泼。也许我可以说服你回报我的努力？”

熟悉的得意傲慢的语调使得Harry猛然睁开眼，他不可置信的瞪着他腿间坏笑着的金发少年。

Malfoy打个哈欠，露出完美过头的一排洁白牙齿。

“真的，Potter，要是不了解你的人，还以为你是个害羞的处男。”

Harry恼怒了。

“得了，我乐意。我想你发生了这么多事，性一定是你脑子里最后一位。”

Malfoy怀疑的看着他。

“照你的家养小精灵说的，我有差不多五个月不知人事。五个月，Potter！你知不知道这么久没做有多可怕？”

然后是一刻即将爆发的沉默，在所有可能的结果中——许多包含暴力，Harry行动了，把Malfoy压倒在床上，狠狠摁住窃笑着的前斯莱特林。

“闭嘴，混球，”他说，命令之后是一个激烈的吻，因为臭名昭著的Malfoy之嘴并不以驯服闻名。

Draco呻吟着，嘴唇在Harry的进攻之下分开，修长的手指纠扯着前格兰芬多的头发。

“上帝，我想你，你这个自私的混蛋，”Harry贴着Draco颈部乳白的皮肤说，然后一路舔吻着晕红的皮肤，薄得透出了下面蓝青色的血管。

舌头舔过着紧实的腹部，Harry恰恰停在卷起凌乱的金色毛发上，更多是出于故意而不是犹豫。

他从六年级的Ginny灾难起就知道女孩对他毫无影响，在性的方面。但是因为伏地魔和预言的压力，他也从没机会尝试和男孩在一起。

他肯定只要一点暗示Terry Boot就会接受，还有，当然，总是让人想干一场的Charlie Weasley，但在Malfoy重新出现在他生命中之前，没人能真正吸引他的。

而在知道Malfoy……唔。很难想象别人。看起来，无论是什么环境，Draco Malfoy总是Harry Potter的磁铁。

爱抚着Draco光滑纤长的直立，Harry深深呼吸男性的麝香气息，倾听金发少年的呻吟，同时想象那张巧妙的嘴在他欲望上的敏锐感觉。

舌尖扫过欲望顶端，他来回勾勒着Draco的勃起，然后含入口中。

“操！”

Harry猜测他一定做的不错，因为Malfoy的身体微妙的颤动变得越来越激烈。尖利的牙齿咬着嘴唇滑落一丝血迹。

一手压住拱起的臀部，Harry继续来回吮吸，尽可能的吞入Malfoy的勃起。他另外的手指挑逗着褶皱的囊袋——那儿松弛的皮肤因为射精的欲望而绷紧了——然后往下滑至紧密的入口，没有进入而只是轻轻按摩。

“Potter，我要——！”

不太肯定他准备好了吃到别人的精液，Harry松开Malfoy的直立，一手握住有节奏的来回挤压。

Draco绷紧身体，手紧紧抓着床单，脚跟抵着床垫。暗灰的眼睛空洞的瞪视，薄唇无声的尖叫着释放。

Harrt着迷的看着精液涌出，落到Malfoy的腹部和起伏的胸膛。当金发少年瘫软在他身下，他轻轻松开依然抽动的阴茎，将手指放到嘴里。

Malfoy精液甜咸苦涩的味道和他自己的一样，当自慰还是新乐趣的时候出于好奇所尝到的。

“你真的是……是吗？”

“唔？”

他抬起头，看着Malfoy猜测的目光。

“处男。”

Harry翻翻眼睛。

“是，Malfoy，我真的是。有什么意见？”

金发少年小小的微笑变得凶狠。

“见鬼，不。我喜欢无主之地。”

“差点骗到我了，”Harry反驳，记起他少年时期的敌人在卑鄙无耻等等方面的天赋。

跨坐在Draco身上，他伸手抬起另一个男孩的左臂。Draco没有反抗，Harry研究着黑魔印记熟悉的轮廓。就像Snape的，Malfoy的印记和最初的深刻比起来已经黯淡到只深一点影子，黯淡但是顽固的提醒着过去的罪行。

“你恨我吗？”Harry问，看着印记，手指抓紧Draco纤细的手臂。

“噗。”

Malfoy在大笑，Harry不肯定是该感觉被嘲笑还是安心。

“是，Potter，我真的恨的。所以我逃离庄园直接幻影显形到了这儿，而且还是用阿尼玛格斯形态。因为我恨你。”

汹涌而来的情绪，Harry判定，是安心。肯定还混有很多恼怒，但这是Malfoy，毕竟。放下Draco的手臂，他翻身从金发少年身上下来，趴到床上。

“讨厌鬼，”他嘟哝。

“混蛋。”

“卑鄙。”

“无耻。”

“累了，还早呢。”

“唔是。”

Draco轻轻挨着Harry，Harry生命中少有时候感觉像现在这样天经地义。他们还有很多东西没有说，但现在，那不重要。

现在重要的是温暖，安静，以及无声的谅解与安宁。


	16. Chapter 16

上午是在十二号的图书室度过的，一堆堆的报纸和杂志散乱在他们身边。

声称自己可悲的与世隔绝（人类与非人类），Malfoy在看了一眼Harry微不足道的杂志选择后，要求过期的泰晤士报，经济时报和预言家日报，还有谨慎坩锅——魔药制造爱好者的月刊。

出于自卫的本能——也就是不要说实话以避免Malfoy躁狂症的室内示范——Harry派Kreacher和Dobby去搜集后二者，而自己去找前面两种。

依靠Harry和小精灵，他们成功获得了相当可观的阅读物，因而，家居平静的生活……当前。

正如现在，他的斯莱特林趴在火前（积习难改，看来），埋头在预言家日报的战后版中，高贵的脸上带着不满。

Harry暗自偷笑，等待着爆发。Draco没有让他失望。

“看在Merlin份上他们在想什么，印刷这种垃圾？”

骨骼纤长的手厌恶的拍打着讨厌的文章。

“我当间谍不是因为隐藏的高贵或者对你变态的忠诚，我肯定额不打算放弃我的遗产或者把庄园捐给慈善事业。我很可能把那该死的玩意买给某个资产阶级，但是唯一会收到捐赠的慈善团体是你的。”

双手枕着脑袋，Harry对Malfoy微笑，这个表情在五年前，可以指望着激起金发少年的血压和半打观点……而且不是令人愉快的。

“每个人都以为你为了正义献身，而且你知道他们是怎么说死人的，”Harry告知Draco。

“要是你活下来了，新闻界可能会很乐意把你钉死。预言家日报会对你可疑的过去和相识说很多坏话，而更多可爱的出版物会给你山一样的加隆换取采访和你的裸照。到处都会有适婚的男女巫师崇拜你的美丽与下流的生活方式。”

Malfoy似乎被这讽刺的预言击倒了。

“他们会，真的？嗯。”猜疑的表情消失在眯起的冰色眼睛中。“而你，Potter，是怎么了解到其中的秘密的，我想知道？”

“哦，我跟狗仔队也有麻烦，”Harry轻快的回答。“你知道那些玩意是什么样的。”

一阵风动，救世主发现自己腿上坐了个恼怒的Malfoy。

“麻烦？”Draco把Harry的手腕摁到沙发上。“需要我提醒你你属于谁吗，Potter？这个身体的牙齿虽然不尖，但是肯定给任何没得到我许可就碰你的人留下记号。”

Harry靠向前，嘴唇贴着Draco的脖子用力吮吸。

“卑鄙苛刻的表情很适合你，Malfoy。热情的就像火焰，实事求是。”

Draco现在觉得这话是他喜欢的，因为他开始触摸能碰到的Harry的每一部分。

他们像一对发情的猫狸子一样磨蹭着对方的时候，一声咳嗽传来。挣开Harry漫游的双手，Draco抬头看到Weasley站在书房门口，毫无魅力的张着嘴，雀斑之下的脸一阵绿一阵白。

“你知道，Potter，”Draco说，目光盯着Ron，“我想我明白了火车上那天，一年级的时候，你为什么交上了鼬鼠。”

抚慰的手指试图把Draco诱惑回之前被活下来的男孩骚扰的状态。

“哦？”

Potter听起来有点分心。无所谓，他不是Draco的目标听众。

“嗯，鼬鼠和雪貂是远亲。你在寻找后者却先遇上了前者。”

门口传来一声义愤填膺的爆发。Wealsey看起来就快中风了，而Draco恭喜自己干得好。

“哦，耶稣基督，我的眼睛！”

额头靠着Malfoy的肩膀，Harry叹口气。把Draco和他衣服分开的下一步计划只能推迟。

“嗨，Ron。”

********

“所以雪貂真的是雪貂，你是说？”

Draco队鼬鼠露出牙齿，嘶嘶作声。暗蓝的眼睛瞪大。

“你不能管管他吗，老兄？！他是你的，不是吗？”

Harry的耸肩是毫不在意的杰作。

“用卷报纸对付他不够合适。”

Draco从Harry肩上抬起头冲着Weasley坏笑。

Ron回瞪他，手指伸向魔杖。

“你最好做点什么，否则他——”

“否则他怎么？”

Harry的声音就像雪橇一样碾碎了Ron的话。绿色眼睛狠狠瞪着睁大的蓝眼睛。

“他本来死了，Ron。而他现在没有。就我在乎的，只要不是物理伤害他做什么坏事都行……即使是有时候也是可以的。”

得意的沉默，看来是来自Malfoy，弥漫整个房间，恶毒的露出笑意。Ron在椅子上动了动。

“行，Harry，我……行。”站起身，他楞了一秒钟，看来不知所措。“我最好走……我待会飞路告诉Hermione……这事。还有我明天会告诉Pansy，既然我会见到她。”

“Pansy？”Draco声调平静，但隐藏着一丝丝残酷的威胁。“Pansy什么时候开始跟红发穷鬼为伍了，书呆子怎么会放任她男朋友去骚扰我最接近妹妹的人？”

Ron满脸通红，Harry挑起嘴角。

“只因为你能当一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，Malfoy，不是说你就应该。Hermione选择单身，还有如果你记得，是你把可怜的Parkinson丢给格兰芬多为伍。”

Draco叹口气。

“第一次，Potter，你是对的。我罪名成立，我的忽视没有借口。伤害她，鼬鼠，你就生不如死，死无全尸。”

这不是Malfoy所说的，Harry沉思，即使说话的方式也不是。不，Draco真正的天赋在于他冷漠厌倦的气氛，以及他满不在乎的评论。

可以很容易想象他说，“我想要他的脑袋，最好放在银盘里，”就像“不，笨蛋，我说草莓，不是蓝莓，”尖尖的脸上带着同样目中无人的傲慢。

显然，Ron的想法和Harry一样，因为他嘟哝一声再见后带着闷闷不乐的表情迅速离开了。

“你永远不会变，是吗，Malfoy？”Harry说，送Ron离开后回来。“即使当了半年雪貂也没法磨钝你的锐角。”

Draco耸耸肩。他再度半坐半躺在火前，白皙的皮肤映出跳跃的橙红火焰。抬起头，他眯眼研究Harry。

“有什么意义呢？”灰色的眼睛闪闪发光。“你，是另一回事，改变了很多，而且是在最有趣的方面。过来，Potter，我想要仔细研究你的新特质。”

Harry自愿遵命，希望他们可以达成双向的手工，至少，不受其他干扰。

事实是否定的。不到五分钟，三个清脆的噼啪声切入Draco压抑的呻吟，紧跟着一轮震惊的抽气。

“哦，Severus，”一个冷静有教养的女性声音说。“你描述的问题显然已经自行解决了。虽然我认为治疗方案也无法提供任何改进。”

收回粘在Harry唇上的嘴，Malfoy不能置信的扭头盯着几步之外的金发女性。

“妈妈？”

通常讽刺声调中的微小改变使得Harry心里一阵绞痛。他可以用余光看到Snape和Remus，但他们俩和他在这戏剧化的场面中都是配角。

仿佛过了无尽长的时间，整个宇宙都忘记了呼吸。然后Narcissa Malfoy张开双臂，她儿子毫不犹豫的走入她怀中。

********

看来，在他妻子的死亡问题上，Lucius Malfoy说谎了。鉴于那个男人精通搪塞的技能，Harry不觉得吃惊，Draco则不太乐观。

“Sheep-buggering spawn of a Mudblood whore! Sodding, clap-raddled bastard!”（译注：不是不想翻，不过直译很古怪，意译又很奇怪）

Harry赶快悄悄撞撞他。

“你妈妈在这儿，Malfoy，”他小声说，目光扫过Snape不认可的态度和Narcissa Malfoy愉快的神情。“现在说话，待会骂人。”

Malfoy考虑这明智的建议，深深吸口气，然后用最迷人的微笑迎向他们的客人。

“母亲，我道歉。Snape教授，Lupin教授，很高兴再次见到你们。请坐，但如果你们情愿站着，壁炉前要暖和舒服一些。”

看到Malfoy已经控制了局势，Harry撤退到房间唯一的一个大窗户前，茫然的越过花园看着伦敦，想知道Draco会不会和他母亲一起离开。

他也许站在那儿太久，像雕像一样沉思，但是一直纤细的手，和Draco的一样，碰碰他的手，Narcissa Malfoy文雅的声调说着他的名字。

“Potter先生？”

Harry吃了一惊，低头发现自己盯着一双碧绿的眼睛。他上次见到Draco的母亲，她还比他高得多，而高度的变化只能加深他对她的认知的变化。

那时，她是他最讨厌的两个敌人的傲慢的妻子与母亲。现在，她是Draco的母亲，一个为了儿子对抗丈夫与他主人的女性。她的外表也许一样脆弱，但苗条的外表之下是一个以魔法强化过的钢铁。

“我不是故意打扰你，但我想在离开前跟你谈谈，如果你不介意。我五点半要与斯克林杰部长会面。送我出去？”

“呃……是？”

穿过房间轻轻吻吻她儿子的眉头，Narcissa在Draco耳朵说了句什么换得一声大笑，然后转向Harry，美丽的脸上带着隐约的笑意。当他笨拙的伸出胳膊时，笑容扩大了，Draco赞同对Harry点点头，然后重新开始和Snape讨论他们正在研究的问题。

Harry求助的看了一眼Remus，但只得到无声的笑容回应。最后一位姓Black的人将他带离房间。

Narcissa的手指轻轻搭着他的手肘，但对于Harry，这份量因为歉疚与责任而放大了。鼓起还保留着的格兰芬多勇气，他准备好了赤手斗牛……也就是开口。

“Malfoy夫人，我……”他迟疑了，不确定该怎么为他并不后悔的事而道歉。

Narcissa银铃般的笑声让他吃了一惊。

“要是你打算告诉我你后悔杀了我丈夫，Potter先生，就不必麻烦了。

Lucius和我是政治婚姻，多年来我们都相安无事。但是当伏地魔第二次回来后，我开始重新思考我们婚姻的益处，将我自己和我儿子纳入考虑。

因此有了Severus Snape的牢不可破的誓言……而我自己在传出死亡前早就躲到欧洲大陆。那样更好，在当时，Draco相信我死了，他会无法完成他的任务，要是他以为我还活着。”

Harry意识到自己张口结舌的看着她，立刻闭上嘴。在Hogwarts，每个Malfoy都进了斯莱特林，而他们是，精确说，蛇院的纯血统明星儿童，也是广为人知的。

在Harry的观念里，那些自以为是的人都错了。Narcissa随时都能在斯莱特林特质上超越Lucius。

“无论如何，”她继续，“我相信事态都在好转。现在我们唯一的问题是在新的和平时代该做什么。Draco告诉我他想要旅行……你愿意陪伴他吗，Potter先生？”

“我……要是他问，”Harry说。“我们还没有讨论过这些事，他也许想要自己的时间。”

“他会问的。旅行有个同伴是最愉快不过的事，Draco也不是爱好独处的人。但你也会享受这次旅游，我保证。地球上有很多迷人的地方可去；历史悠久的国家与城市，麻瓜和巫师的。你是爱好历史的学生吗，Harry？我可以这么叫你，是吗？”

“呃，如果你愿意，”Harry小心的说，不确定对话会怎么发展。“我对历史没有兴趣，真的。上课的时候总是睡着了。”

这次，Narcissa的笑声像风铃……或是玻璃碎裂般清脆。

“我们不都是吗？Binns的课上有很多东西没有讲到，但是。例如古埃及，就是文化与宗教的胜地。他们的神明相信最古怪的事情。

例如他们的木乃伊制作，对他们来说，心脏是一切智慧的根源。它被好好保存了下来，而大脑则通过尸体的鼻孔被取出丢弃。奇怪的习俗，老实说。想想就忍不住发抖……想想要是，也许，他们黑暗的祭司对活人执行这种可怕的仪式。”

Narcissa看着Harry身后，带着沉思的表情。Harry咽下口水，艰难的。那双漂亮的蓝眼睛回到他身上。

“哦，亲爱的，我总是很沉闷，不是吗？我道歉。谢谢你的款待以及对Draco这么好。我相信你会尽力照顾他……是吗，Harry？”

精心修饰的声音只是单纯的询问。当Harry无声的点头，Narcissa再次以她淡漠的方式微笑。

“很高兴听到你这么说，我想我总是个爱担心的母亲。现在你真的要原谅我，我恐怕已经迟到了。”

Harry为他拉开门，她走之前吻吻他的脸，就像对Draco一样。关上十二号的门挡住寒冷，Harry想知道不经意的死亡威胁是Black家族特质，还是只是Draco和他母亲共有的小技巧。

就像是被Harry的思想召唤而来，问题中的Malfoy出现了，跟着Snape和Remus。

“我们会让你们俩独处，因为我确定你们有更好的事可作，而不是听两个老头说话。”Remus微笑着说。

Snape瞪他一眼。

“我们忽视我们的教育职责够久了，是的。但是在我忘记之前，Malfoy先生，我相信你想要这个。”

白蜡木与独角兽的毛，十二英寸长，浸透过凤凰自愿滴下的泪水。Draco惊奇愉快的眨眨眼，才伸出手接过它。

他刚刚说了感谢，两个年长的巫师就离开了，留下两个男孩站在十二号的门廊上，前者发呆而后者抚摸着魔杖，都沉浸在自己的思绪中。

“Malfoy？”

“嗯？”

“我想你妈妈是我见过的最可怕的人。”

Draco骄傲的露出微笑。

“是，我知道。她不是很了不起吗？”

Harry横看一眼他的……什么？男朋友？情人？伴侣？伴侣，Harry决定。听起来很正确。

“我不确定，但我想他也许刚刚保证让你幸福，而且是用你习惯的方式直到死亡把我们分开。我知道如果我食言的话，她保证会拿走几个我的内脏。”

Draco大笑起来，正如预料的，但Harry可以看到他的思绪在其他地方。

“你会回去吗？”Harry问。

Malfoy没有假装不懂。

“我不知道。”柔软的金色发丝落到灰色眼睛前，挡住它们。“我不确定还能。”

“我可以跟你一起去……如果你想要。”

Draco回过神来，思绪也从刚刚去到的那个黑暗地狱的角落回来。把魔杖塞到借来长袍的口袋里，他对Harry挑起眉毛，故作失望的摇摇头。

“哦，Potter。尽管你发展出了不少真正的斯莱特林特质，你还是个格兰芬多。”

手抓住HarryT恤的领口，他拉近黑发少年直到他们终于眼睛对着眼睛……字面意义上的。

“当我想要什么的时候，Potter，我保证……你会是第一个知道的。”

Harry决定，就在刻薄完美的嘴开始一些让他中枢神经不再运动的事情之前，Malfoy的保证是他绝对可以依赖的。


	17. 尾声  As it Should Be

今天要么是最合适的一天，要么是最糟的。厚厚的云层透不出一丝阳光，朦朦的细雨又扫清了滞腻空气中的雾气。

眼镜施了咒语抵挡弥漫在Wiltshire郡空气中的水分，Harry手深深插在裤袋里看着他的同伴。

Malfoy沉默的走着，低着头，看来没有注意灰蒙蒙的天空和湿透了的草地。

上次他们站在英格兰的土地上已经是两年前。无论是好是坏，或是还有待旅游的地方，此刻，Harry希望他们从没离开巴巴多斯。

即使威尼斯，Narcissa选择的城市，现在也很好，尽管他们每次去看望Draco的母亲都让Harry更加接近崩溃。

“Malfoy……我们可以其他时候回来。”

“不，我们不能。明天这儿就卖掉了，然后我再也不会踏足这儿。”

这是Malfoy的口气。生硬，扼要……没有折衷。

Harry学会了在Draco这样的时候不要催促他。那是他唯一在儿子身上看到父亲的时候。除了Malfoy的眼睛和头发之外，Draco和Narcissa一模一样。

“那儿。”

目光随着Malfoy指点的手指，Harry看到洁白的石头。Carrera最好的大理石，事实上。

Malfoy家族墓园位于橡树林中，露出来的部分尺寸不大，但全都是精雕细琢。

Draco毫不犹豫的大步上前，脸上的表情清楚明白的显露他是个要尽快完成一项讨厌任务的男人。不知道该如何是好，Harry跟在他身后。

他没有办法能让另一个男人轻松一些，唯一的选择是一直站在他身边，然后捡起他的碎片。

********

发生在Lucius死亡时刻的事，随着岁月流逝，淡入Draco潜意识的深处。站在这个男人的坟墓之前，他觉得它们再一次浮现成型，伴以更久远而却同样丑陋的回忆。

他想要逃走再也不回想那一天，或者他父亲，永远。

但是……他的噩梦的程度与次数都增加了。他不能再关住闸门。他宁可直接面对痛苦，否则当崩溃的时候反弹的情绪会糟糕一百倍。

焦躁恼怒，怒视着Lucius Malfoy墓碑上的名字，他打开记忆的盖子。

他的过去找上了他，所有贪婪渴望的手指的饥渴的胃。他毫不抵抗的屈服了。

********

他记得。

恐惧魔法火焰皮肤哭泣痛苦血液憎恨恐惧痛苦。

痛苦，他记得。

震惊哀伤苦恼分裂肉体收缩折叠消失

恐惧，他记得。

人类血液伤痕坏事错误逃跑隐藏挖掘Potter安全安全安全

温暖，他记得。

泥土巢穴热度舔舐痛苦安慰疲倦睡眠

安全，他记得。

温柔抚摸声音气味正确善良舒适爱恋家庭Harry

宁静

********

“Malfoy？”

Draco张开眼睛，发现Potter担忧的看着他，担忧的动作带着原生的力量。

“我没事，Potter。有点恍惚，也许。这儿有点太近了。”

立刻，黑发青年紧紧抓住Draco手臂，拖着他大步离开墓穴边，阴沉的嘟哝着。

“就说是个坏主意，但是他听了吗？见鬼，不，永远不肯。顽固讨厌的斯莱特林，根本不知道什么对他们好，完全不懂照顾自——”

“Potter。”

“什么？！”

“我没事。我得到了解脱，让我们忘记这儿，好吗？”

Potter急促的脚步慢了下来，直到他们站到庄园的厨房花园边。他的手也松开了，盯着自己的脚小声说着什么。

“对不起，什么？”

绿眼睛抬起看着Draco。

“我恨你痛苦而我又没法帮上你的时候。”

内心深处，在没有任何人（尤其是Potter）能看到的地方，Draco软化了。他的目光浏览着一项项著名的特质，记录分类以供未来参考……和对付，当然。

活下来的男孩就和他们多年前第一次相遇时一样乱。黑色的头发支楞着，球鞋脏得不可能洗干净，眼镜歪斜，斗篷也需要彻底清洁。

但是在乱七八糟的外表之下，是Draco开始依赖的坚强支柱，以及他十二年前猜想不到的简朴的魅力。那一天的记忆在他的意识里如此鲜明，他终于明白了雪貂为什么会带着他直奔十二号。

它知道，即使隐藏于Draco的痛苦与慌张之下，没有别的地方比属于Harry Potter的地方更安全。不是救世主或者黄金男孩，只是Harry……因为即使少了他无数头衔的装饰，也没人能让Draco更信任。

他作为Potter的雪貂生活的几个月，Draco获得了他生命中其他时刻从未感受到的安全和满足感。

事实上，他现在就需要一些那样的安慰感觉。觉得很傻，Draco斜眼看看Potter，然后张开了他愚蠢的嘴。

“嗯，Potter。”

“Malfoy？”

“你愿意……？我是说，要是我……哦，算了。”

Harry看着，一轮蓝光包围了Malfoy。一闪之后，一直非常熟悉的白色雪貂出现在Draco的位置。它嗅嗅空气，然后颤抖一下小步奔向吃惊的Harry。

用后腿站起，它前爪抓着Harry的小腿保持平衡，仰头仿佛在询问的盯着他。

“哦，上帝，Malfoy。”

Harry眨着眼睛，忍住要夺眶而出的泪水。他伸手小心的抱起Malfoy，把他小小的身体塞到斗篷里。

雪貂从裹着他的衣服间探头出来，舔舔Harry的下巴再次缩回衣服之中。

笑意浮上嘴角，Harry享受着几乎遗忘了的雪貂Malfoy依偎在他怀里的感觉。他没发现自己有多想念这感觉。在旅行中，阿尼玛格斯变形不是个好主意。现在他们回家了，也许Draco可以多纵容一些。

搂紧他的雪貂，Harry转身走向庄园大门，离开他们幸好已经过去的过去，走向将来。

全文完


End file.
